It is well known in the art to provide an adhesive means for engaging an insect with an adhesive sheet and then disposing of the captured animal while attached to the sheet. Many people are repulsed by the presence of insects, especially dead roaches and spiders. They find that getting close enough to pick up the animal, even when enveloped in an adhesive sheet is an unnerving experience.